


Teenage Nightmares

by saintlysinner



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: Gomez has a question to ask of his lady love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for persephones_keeper for the trick or treat exchange in 2016.

"Tish, my darling, my dark moon on a winter's night!"

Morticia turned at the welcome endearments, watching as Gomez made his way through the crowd of students who were so helpfully moving out of the way. He was dressed in a suit instead of his school uniform, cutting a sharp figure in black.

Gomez came to a sharp stop in front of her, kneeling in supplication as he produced a bouquet and offered tribute. The rose stems had been properly trimmed of their flowers, thorns setting off the belladonna and aconitum to great effect.

"Tish, my enchanting lady of sweet death, would you grant me the honor of escorting you to the school dance?"

Morticia extended her hand, waxy and pale, to stroke along the petals of the aconitum, admiring the danger within. She smiled down at Gomez, sharp teeth peeping out from behind a blood red smile, and clasped his hand, the bouquet between their palms, to pull him to his feet.

"Of course I will, _mon cher_."

"Oh, Tish," Gomez sighed, a firm hand coming to rest on her hip as he pulled her closer. "You know I love it when you speak French."

Morticia's smile turned knowing and smug, even as she tilted her head to rest against his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fester giving his brother a thumbs up, and she wanted to give Gomez a better chance at seeing his brother's support. Judging by the way he twitched under her cheek, and then relaxed, he had.

"Tell me what you will wear, _querida_ , and I will dress to match appropriately."

" _Maman_ has passed down a dress made of cobwebs and spun spider's silk that I haven't had a chance to wear anywhere yet," Morticia mused aloud.

"You will be a magnificent vision to all of those you pass by!"

"I think you would look stunning in silver, perhaps with a black cravat?"

"It shall be done, my dark goddess!"


End file.
